Pre-50 Guide
The Pre-50 Guide by Envoy. If your here, you are probably wondering things such as how do I get to lvl 50? and how do I get to lvl 50 as fast as possible? All these questions and more will be addressed in this article. If you are new you started this game as a lvl 1 commoner (which can be seen by pressing "C" or opening your character details) and at some point you joined a class (mystic, bard, priest, knave, or swordsman) after talking to a NPC. Now you are wondering, where do I go to from here, or what the heck do I do? Well the goal of illutia is simply to get to lvl 50 which is the maximum level for your class, trade gained experience for high stats (which is called experience sold, or "sold" for short), and to acquire the stats and equipment of your liking. The first goal is to get to lvl 50, for new people they can either pair up or solo train to 50. If a player chooses to pair up, one of them should be a support class, for example player A might be a priest, while player B might be a mystic, I will briefly discuss how player classes compliment each other: * Swordsman: Swordsman can use agro spells to ensure that they are hit instead of other players in their group, this is useful if they use their defensive buffs, and have a good base of health. Swordsman also have high attack damage pre-50. * Knaves: Knaves are the fastest damage per second class of all the classes IF they have the correct set up. Knaves have attack spells, and attack buffs which assist in this aspect (however it is the equipment that helps them the most) * Bards: Bards can buff other players, they offer perhaps the most versatility and strategy is important, the most useful buffs for bard are hugely dependent on what class they are paired with. Bards can give haste (bunny), spell crit (monkey), intelligence (ghost and pillywiggin), and melee crit (slime). In addition they can, for short periods, provide health regen (mothers song) or mana regen (wizards tune). For melee classes, melee buffs are the most useful. * Priests: Priests can heal, provide mana regen, and provide some very minor spell damage, or haste buffs. They work best pre-50 with truly any class, but mystics probably stand the most to gain due to the high amount of mana regen priests can provide on a near 24 hour basis. This is crucial when mystics begin to use spells that will exhaust their mana. * Mystics: Mystics use ranged spells and herd based spells. Mystics have perhaps the easiest time pre-50 provided they have decent equipment, and conversely if they do not, they have perhaps one of the hardest times pre-50 due to constantly fizzling on spells. For group combinations I think these are the best combinations: * Knave-Swordsman: Swordsman will taunt, knave will sit next to him and assist with dealing damage. * Knave-bard: Bard will use melee crit or haste spells to buff the knave. * Swordy-Priest: Swordsman will taunt and attack, priest will heal swordsman. * Priest-Mystic: Mystic will attack whlie priest provides mana regen and SD buffs. Priest can also heal the mystic if they get hurt, but ideally mystic should avoid herds unless he has high health. * Bard-Mystic: Bard will provide the pilly wiggen buff and wizards tune, providing a similar role as the priest to the mystic. If a player chooses to solo, they are best served by acquire the following items irrespective of class: * Lucky items: These are items that can provide Spell damage and regen, these are the lucky rings, lucky shield, lucky leg, and lucky sword (only use the sword if you are a melee based class). * Swift Potions: These can be exchanged for as rewards for strawberry tickets from the casino under the patrian bar. It costs 100gp per slot, I advise going there with around 10k. Swift potions last a long time, getting them can easily double your efficiency when training. * The Cloak of Chilling speed: This is a drop from the Bear Boss in Askar (Askar is located at the bottom of shores of renewal, which is south of the road from patrian). This cloak provides increased attack speed. * The Askar Spell damage set: This is a set of items dropped from the askar bosses, these give 2% Spell damage per piece, this is useful for knaves who rely on their lvl 35 spell or mystics. Specialty items: These are drops that are specific to your class that can greatly aid you... * For a Mystic this would be the mystical staff from frumpy grumpy of maloha isle (provides 5% spell damage), and their mystic best friend rings (5% Spell damage each). Scythe of ages at lvl 45 can also be helpful (drop from punchy in punchys playhouse). * For Knave this would be slippery knave shoes (5% Melee Crit increase), and 2 knave best friend rings (5% melee crit each), and the crooked dagger from Imp queen in drudges caves off of the road from ipcus (21 dmg, and .8 delay). Later at lvl 35, Putrid dagger, gained from dark passage boss jack, and then the hays slasher at lvl 45. * For Swordsmen this would be two swordsmans best friend rings (5% Defense increase), their best shield (3% Defence shield), and grass blade (acquirable from mushroom boss in pilly forest), tough katana at lvl 25 (craftable by blacksmithing), cave hatchet at lvl 37 (from dark passage), and their lvl 45 sword from punchy. * For Bard this would be the breadwinner can at lvl 45 from salas in dark forest or the mistress in punchys playhouse (room continued from first room on the left in punchy s playhouse). * Priests lack any especially useful items for dealing damage pre 50. Donations that are useful: * For melee based classes donations that increase attack speed, melee crit, and sometimes melee damage can be especially useful. Some donations also offer high damage on the weapon or a favorable trade off between attack damage and attack delay than what their class equipment offers them. Some examples of this include the bunny slippers (increase melee crit 7%), the star shield (increase melee crit 7%), the face mask (5% MD), the turbine chaos (high damage, and 5% MC, no level required), celes wand (good damage, Pajama shirt (5% MC lvl 25 shirt). * For ranged based classes donations can increase spell damage, mana regen, and spell crit. Some items include naga tail (5% Spell crit), Panda Hat (5% spell crit), Moon Shield (5% Spell crit), a variety of spell damage shields (from 5-11%), and other spell damage items, if you are curious as to which, for the most up to date information go check the event lobby from the road to patrian or the patrian castle. Map progression I suggest the following maps and strategies to gaining the fastest exp to lvl 50: * For levels 5-25 Either go to the pilly wiggin spawn area above the battle arena (this is also where fist spells and gear can be purchased). Another option also is the drudges caves off of the road to ipcus, when taking the road to ipcus simply take the first right when a fork in the road is presented. Within the drudges cave go to the room (the cave is simply straight, there is only 1 way to navigate through it) which has many dark green and dark orange imps and stay there till you no longer receive high experience. * For levels 20-30 players can either go to pirates landing off of the shores of renewal (south of road of patrian), askar (south of shores of renewal), or the haunted house in scanty plains (on the left side of scanty plains from north of patrian). Each of these maps have a trade off between ease, herdability, and experience gained. Players who have high health or can deal damage fast should go to pirates landing, players who fear dying from a monster one on one should go to askar. Players who can't handle pirates landing but feel askar is slow should try herding the white ghost (last room) room in the haunted house. * For levels 30-40 players can either go to Askar lake (south of askar), Maloha sewers (second house in maloha), or Dark Passage (accessible within Patrian Castle, which is in the north area of patrian). Maloha sewers is definitely the fastest experience, for new players fighting the Bats (to the left of the map) is perhaps the best strategy as they lack range, and provide the best experience per kill. For players who feel they can herd, fighting black and brown mice, green mice, or slimes (in that order of difficulty) can be done for better exp. Knaves and mages are probably the only classes who gain anything from attempting to herd. Dark passage is a map that offers weaker monsters but monsters that are much easier to kill, it can also be herded, this is an excellent map for mystic-priest, or soloing, especially if one can kill fast. Players who want more of a challenge or wish to herd for more experience should explore dark passage as further into dark passage is both more difficult and more monsters. Askar lake offers experience in between sewers and dark passage, unfortunately the design of the map makes it time consuming to even find monsters. This map might favor mages as there is alot of room to cast spells from a range, unfortunately all monsters have range therefore knaves might not be able to rely on kiting (repetitive attacking and retreating) for surviving. There is also the Scarlet forest north of ipcus, however it is a herding map and players MUST do the quest for experience. * For levels 40-50 players can either continue to hunt in Askar lake, maloha sewers, dark passage, or enter Carnival of Despair (to the right of Patrian), and then punchys playhouse at lvl 43. Most players either choose maloha sewers for superior herding (better exp per kill), or punchys playhouse for lazy herding (monsters always spawn in same spots, often within eyes reach) for their grind from lvl 40-50. Also at lvl 45 is Dark forest which is also another good training map, it offers the highest experience per kill, but requires more effort (and health or damage) to herd as the map is far larger and monsters do not agro as easily. At lvl 48 many players get leeched at Renegade Hideout (RH), RH is not really a training map as the trade off for monsters health and experience is very unfavorable. If you know a friend or are willing to pay, RH is the go to for leeching your final levels (that or the first room on the right of punchys playhouse). I hope this guide has been useful to you. Envoy.